russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:15 am - IBC Public Affairs replay *5:00 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? *8:00 am - Teletubbies *8:30 am - Bear in a Big Blue House *9:00 am - Sesame Street *9:30 am - Barney and Friends *10:00 am - Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 *11:00 am - Showbiz Star *11:30 am - Cooltura *12:00 pm - Lunch Break *2:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (rerun) (Monday) *2:30 pm - TODAS (rerun) (Tuesday) *2:30 pm - Chicks to Chicks (rerun) (Wednesday) *2:30 pm - Pinoy Thriller (rerun) (Thursday) *2:30 pm - Sic O'Clock News (rerun) (Friday) *3:30 pm - Danze sa TV (simulcast on iDMZ) *4:00 pm - KapinoyLand *4:30 pm - Express Balita (simulcast over DZTV-AM and all Radyo Budyong stations nationwide) *5:30 pm - Akazukin Cha Cha *6:00 pm - Winx Club *6:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Monday, Tueday and Thursday) *8:30 pm - Esperanza *9:15 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00 pm - Rosalinda *10:30 pm - My Daughter the Flower *11:00 pm - Teresa *11:30 pm - Ronda Trese (simulcast over DZTV-AM and all Radyo Budyong stations nationwide) *12:00 mn - Linawin Natin (Monday) *12:00 mn - Good Take (Tuesday) *12:00 mn - Angara ng Bayan (Wednesday) *12:00 mn - Pulsong Pinoy (Thursday) *12:00 mn - Snooky (Friday) *12:45 am - Noel @ Late Nite *1:30 am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30 am - El Shaddai *6:30 am - Nora Mismo *7:30 am - Cabbage Patch Kids *8:00 am - Bananas in Pajamas *8:30 am - Bakbakan Na *9:00 am - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' *10:00 am - Health Line *10:30 am - Dolphy Specials *11:30 am - Cooltura *12:00 nn - Lunch Break *2:30 pm - Pop Pixie *3:00 pm - Donaire Flashback *4:00 pm - Crayon Shin Chan *4:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan *5:00 pm - Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom *5:30 pm - NBA (Live via satellite) *7:30 pm - PBA *9:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30 pm - Viva Box Office *12:30 am - Express Balita *1:00 am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:15 am - Snooky (replay) *5:00 am - Cooltura (replay) *5:30 am - Kerygma TV *6:00 am - Family TV Mass *7:00 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *7:30 am - KapinoyLand *8:00 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *8:30 am - Chinatown TV *9:30 am - Winx Club *10:00 am - Popstar Diaries *10:30 am - 2NE1-TV *11:00 am - Barbie *11:15 am - The Main Event (VIVA Sports) *12:15 pm - NBA (Live via satellite) *2:45 pm - Dear Heart *3:30 pm - Petra's Panniest *4:00 pm - PBA *8:30 pm - Born to be a Star *9:45 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30 pm - Sinemaks *12:30 am - Express Balita *1:00 am - El Shaddai *2:30 am - Sign off Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 9 am-4 pm and 6:30-11 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on Viva-TV this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. Viva-TV also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. Viva-TV block operates on IBC from 5pm-12mn. List of IBC 13 *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners) *Sonny Angara (Angara ng Bayan, Nora Mismo) *Robert Tan (Ronda Trese) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) 'Viva-TV Stars' *Sarah Geronimo (Popstar Diaries) *Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart, Born to be a Star) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) *James Yap (PBA) *Judy Ann Santos (5 Girls and Daddy) *Ella Cruz (5 Girls and Daddy) *Janella Salvador (5 Girls and Daddy) *Abby Bautista (5 Girls and Daddy) *Xyriel Manabat (5 Girls and Daddy) *AJ Muhlach (5 Girls and Daddy) *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Maricel Soriano (Dear Heart) *Cesar Montano (Esperanza) *Nadine Lustre (5 Girls and Daddy) *Richard Yap (Esperanza) *Guiliano (Dear Heart) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.